


Well you see what had happened was..

by thefandombook



Series: All This Damn Love Universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall, Pack in College, Wordcount: Over 1.000, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can stand alone but you should probably read mates first. So Scott is a poor idiot who is always out of the loop and Stiles is in a odd situation and Derek has some of the worst timing known to mankind. This reads like Crack and I'm not sure if it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well you see what had happened was..

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... So I like writing in this universe so I will continue to do so. Enjoy. Ps I'm never letting go of Allison,Erica, Boyd, Jackson and sassy Uncle Peter so shut up.

After Erica made sure everyone knew they were dating, Stiles and Derek have been inseparable. For the most part they were always touching whether it was hand holding, an arm slung causally around one another or Stiles straight up sitting in Derek's lap during pack meetings all of this was done subconsciously, they couldn't have hidden their romance if they tried. Scott of course somehow ended up missing the memo and cornered Stiles at the water fountains after school doing Stiles of at least waiting until everyone was gone to ask.

"Dude, what's up with you and Derek?"

Stiles was confused for a second as he finished taking his drink he asked, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Dude, you and Derek have been all lovey dovey for  _WEEKS_   and for weeks I kept my mouth shut waiting for an explanation of some sort and when none came I decided enough is enough and I want answers. So are you guys dating or something?"

"Hold on for a sec," said Stiles trying to understand why Scott didn't know, he pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Erica who must be responsible for this whole mess.

 **Stiles(Batman)** : Erica you told everyone that Derek and I were dating right? 

He didn't have to wait very long to get a response do to the fact that Erica always her phone in hand and charged as both pack policy just in case their is a emergency and do to the fact that every boy in school is following her on twitter trying to score a date, since her becoming a werewolf. Which is much to her pleasure due to the fact that playing with the hearts of her former tormentors and/or their boyfriends is always a good pastime, to her it was hilarious that they still think the have a chance though her heart is forever Boyd's much to his joy.

 **Erica(Catwoman):** Of course Batman it wasn't very surprising since everyone already assumed you guys were dating YEARS ago the only shock was that you were JUST NOW officially dating <3 

 **Erica(Catwoman):** PS I tweeted it just encase some poor soul was out of the loop <3

"Scott would you be following Erica on Twitter by any chance?" Stiles asked without looking up from his phone.

"No, you know I don't have a Twitter bro, I don't have the time for it."

"Shit I forgot about that," Stiles said finally putting the pieces together.

"Um what in the hell does me not having a twitter have to do you and Derek? You still haven't answered me on what the actual hell is going on! Allison just calls me an idiot when I ask her is everyone just ignoring the weird-ass behavior and just told me to ask you if I didn't already know." 

As Scott was ranting about his confusion Stiles was still texting Erica.

 **Stiles(Batman):** Did you tell Scott (he doesn't have a Twitter)?

 **Erica(Catwoman):** Was I supposed to? <3

 **Stiles(Batman):** Damn damn damn fuck YES Erica I was hoping you would so I wouldn't have to he's over here asking questions and I wasn't prepared for this!!! Why didn't you tell him?!?!?!?

 **Erica(Catwoman):** I dunno I forgot? I told Allison so she could have told him but whatever he's YOUR bff you can tell him.<3

 **Stiles(Batman):** OMIGOSH Erica!! That's not the point and really you forgot? How did you remember to tell everyone but not him?? Hell even Peter sent me a creepy Congrats text and btw how the hell did he get my #? 

"STILES?!?"

"Hold on for a second."

 **Erica(Catwoman):** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I dunno he's not my dudebro not my problem bye<3

 **Stiles(Batman)** : ERICA!! 

 **Stiles(Batman)** : R U kidding me?

She didn't answer, Stiles sighed as he put his phone in his pocket and thought to himself  _Oh she'll pay for this._

"Um Scott you see..Um, well.." Stiles started out lamely trying to  explain whats been going on.

"Oh my god. Stiles seriously," Scott said in shock he knew Stiles was bi that much was obvious even for him and his sorta crush on Derek was common knowledge but for best friend not to tell him he was actually dating Derek what the actual fuck?

"Um yeah..," Stiles said apprehensively. "Problem?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Dude we're BEST FRIENDS. The fuck Stiles?"  _  
_

"I dunno after Erica caught us-"

Scott groaned, "Please don't finish that sentence, I really don't need to know."

"Kissing I figured she'd tell everyone and she practically did," Stiles said and then quickly amended. "I mean excluding you, apparently she thought this was for me to tell you without giving me any for warning. I don't know what I'm going to to do with I'm going to do with her ugh."

At that moment Stiles' phone rang playing the Star Wars theme song.

"Dude."

"Shut UP."

Stiles answered his phone after checking the caller ID, He raised his finger at Scott in the universal "Give me a minute please" signal and walked a little ways away from Scott to talk to the caller.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Stiles are you done with practice yet? I've been waiting for you out here for ten minutes and if you don't get here soon you'll be missing out when we get home," Derek said suggestively voice lowering in pitch as he got towards the end of his sentence.

Stiles cleared his throat and tried to clear his mind of what those words could mean and respond with a quick "Be out there in 5."

"You better be, love you."

"Love you too."

Stiles hung up and walked back to Scott and picked up his duffle bag from where he dropped it by the water fountain.

"Well now that you're fully informed I've got to go. Bye," Stiles rushed out as fast as he could embarrassed and sure Scott heard the whole exchange between his boyfriend and himself. 

"STILES! THIS ANSWERS ALMOST NOTHING! STILES!

Scott sighed, knowing it was useless and he'd have better luck asking Erica, took a drink from the fountain picked up his stuff went out side got on his bike and left not even bothering to question the black Camaro  in the parking lot.

~~~~~~

Stiles rushed out  and got in the passenger seat of Derek's car after throwing his stuff in the back and lend over with the intention to just to give Derek a peck on the cheek but ended up kissing him on the lips and somehow found himself with one his hands making a mess of Derek's hair and the other tracing patterns on Derek's toned chest and stayed there for a good while until the lack of air became an issue.

"Hey," Stiles said blushing not meaning to full on make out with Derek.

"Hello to you too. Feel free to greet me like this whenever you like," Derek responded flirtatiously nearly breathless. What was this boy doing to him.  

"Shut up," Stiles said while putting on his seat belt. "So Erica "forgot" to tell Scott about us so guess how awkward today was?"

Derek laughed at his mate as he drove them to the Hale house he just got done fixing up and listened to Stiles' outlandish story clearly exaggerated with a smile. How in the world did he get so lucky? 

 

 

 


End file.
